Talk:Tzee Xicu the Manifest
Just fought this as NIN with the party as: NIN(me) THF WHM RDM BRD. Used +40-50 evasion, +10 parry, double mambo. Fight was very very long, 50 mins (yes 50 mins a new "longest time of straight tanking" for me). Alot of the fight I was able to tank with just Ni, but as with all long fights there was several times I got hit straight for 10 or so hits. It hit pretty hard, and the paralyze sucks. If you don't have stun for the leg sweeps then expect to get hit a few times with it (2 hit attack, have one shadow up when it goes and you can be in trouble). Shadows went down maybe 10 times through the fight, only got hit with shadows down around 5 times. He hits very hard, so you can be in trouble quick. With out slow and elegy he hits pretty fast. All in all, if you've got a whm, rdm, and brd it makes the fight pretty easy, but will take a while if you have no real DDs. Happy camping ^^. Oh and of course no staff drop. --Masse 15:21, 12 March 2007 (EDT) I recently killed it and got a platinum beastcoin, damascene cloth. granite, daylight dagger and a test Duo strat Just duo'ed it as Thf/Nin 85 and Bst/nin 85. Did it for the fun bored by castle farming. Was up so we get to it. The hard part is the pull. Zone was cleared by a Mnk who were farming. So just take back 2 adds with the NM. We had hard time at start because of the adds, after we killed it, it went pretty easy until astral flow. Bst died, and I get down to 40 Hp, but after that no big deal. Keys to win : Kill the avat first of all, after we killed it the NM wasn't a threat anymore. Got 90+ eva set and was fully eva merited as Thf, hit me barely 3 times in the fight. We fight in the tunnel, but not enough far so we aggroed the repop. Bst killed it but lost time doing that. A healer can really help or medicine, we had none besides my Bloody Bolt, helped a lot. Bst used Nursery Nasuna, recasted 3 times only just because we didn't focused @ start fighting the NM. Put the Pet on the avat and we'll be a piece of cake Good luck. Durinrin and Luullullu, Gilgamesh, 6/12/2010 Astral Flow / Paralyze The Added Effect : Paralyze in on normal Melee Attacks , not an added effect on Astral Flow . Also Killing the Elemental and keeping Tzee Xicu Silenced DOES NOT stop Astral Flow . Killing the Elemental might affect the Avatar used . My LS and i have fought both Tzee Xicu and The Avatar 3 times total . Killing the Summoned Elemental has caused the Mob to use the Avatar weak to the Elemental summoned , i.e. Ramuh was used when we killed an Earth Elemental , Titan with Wind Elemental . I will Edit this info after more research .-MIKUMARU 17:16, 15 May 2008 (UTC) i swear i seen this nm use a 2hr blood pact "Tzee Xicu the Manifest uses Tidal Wave" (can someone confirm this?) got drop Astral Signa 1/58 dead tired on all fights as i had to eat sleep and work arround its timer got drop on 1/16/08 5-6 months camping it Redchaos 08:49, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Clearing the yags underneath the bridge for pull My linkshell and I have done this NM a few times. We have never cleared the Yagudo beneath the bridge to pull to the tunnel, And we've never gotten a link from them, so might not be necessary as it says on the page. Bloodblade 05:05, 1 January 2009 (UTC) I was refering to the NIN that was close to the area where Tzee patrols. Not the ones by the pillars close to the tunnel. We might be talking about different areas; however, if we aren't it's never a bad thing to be safe since I can vouch that the NIN will aggro. Onnajy 11:57, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Duo in Oztroja 95 BST/DNC 95 RDM/PLD She doesn't seem to be immune to anything, the only enfeeble she resisted was Slow which I believe is a SMN trait? I managed to land a Terror on her when I used Feral Howl out of curiosity. She never used Astral Flow. The RDM had died to her before I arrived and used it around 70% and we were fighting her for a good five minutes. He suspects it may be on a timer of some kind. The RDM solo he got paralocked and couldn't do anything to her. The Paralyse is potent but on Faithful Falcorr it didn't seem to do all that much. Silence, Addle, etc. stuck, she never managed to summon another elemental, nor can I recall her even trying.